Pokemon USA Champions
by Tekkkenroxdude
Summary: Darren Lorre begins his Pokemon Journey when his mom gives him a charmander. But soon, Darren's Journey becomes a battle to save all Pokemon and humans alike when the Society of the Red Hearted attack a Pokemon center.
1. characters

Pokemon Champions USA

Hi guys, this is Tekkenroxdude. This is some idea I've had for years. This takes place in the USA. I know, I know, every region is based off a place in real life. I understand that. But this is what would happen if Pokémon were in America. This is Pokémon USA champions.

Characters: Darren Lorre

Pokémon Trainer

Pokémon: Charmander

Darret Lorre

Father, Adventurer

Pokemon: Machoke (Holds a Trade stone)

Darret's Machoke

Very close to Darren, knows focus blast, Cruncher punch (fan fic move), aura sphere, and Low kick

Celena Lorre

Professor, fashion model, Darren's mom.

Bad guys

Jared Corostani

Leader of the society of darkness, Creator of Void Pokémon, PURE EVIL

Nexura Maggoto

Scientist, Creator of the Void Gauntlet

Setrius

Chaos Pokémon, God of Void Pokémon


	2. Prolouge

In ancient times, there was a war between Pokémon and the Voigiras. The Voigiras was a powerful force, led by the evil Pokémon Seturai, who had been called by ancient Egyptians as Set, the god of chaos. He used his power to steal the souls of Pokémon and turn them into his slaves. Their power increased tenfold. When his Voigras monster army was destroyed, he used void Pokémon to attack the Pokémon and humans. But, three Pokémon, Osirisorn, Raguku, and Anuvis banded together to stop this maniacal Pokémon. Anuvis, with his powers over spirits, summoned vast armies of ghost Pokémon to Defeat and revert Void Pokémon to their normal selves. Raguku, with his blinding fire, purified the Void Pokémon. And Osirisorn, with his vast skeletal army, captured Seturai. Together, they sealed Seturai away forever, saving the world from total chaos. Or so they thought. Setrai's last words were "when the human with red chaos in his heart breaks the seven seals, I shall return from the depths of that which you have condemned me to. I'll be back!" and with that, he was imprisoned for eternity.

"We bring you this Pokémon match live from the Minnesota League Stadium, as this trainer battles to win the Minnesota Championship! In the blue corner we bring you… Lucas Sorenson! "Blared the voice of the announcer, "And in the red corner, the Minnesota League Champion… Zeke Larsen!" Both trainers had worked hard for this_. Zeke was able to win the league first, but Lucas has developed a stronger bond with his Pokémon,_ thought Darren as he watched the battle on his TV from his Prior Lake home. "Lucas sends out his Charizard! What combo does he have planned?" yelled the loud announcer, as Lucas threw his Pokéball. In a flash of bright light, his Charizard appeared. "Oh, this battle really is a rival battle! Zeke's Blastoise is sent out!" The battle started, Charizard started with a Fire blast attack, hitting the opponent's Blastoise just in the right place, which Blastoise countered with Aqua Cannon. "I'll show you how I got to be the champion, Lukie Boy!" sneered Zeke, "Blastoise Mega Evolve!" Zeke pressed the mega ring, and a dome of energy enveloped Blastoise. The energy dispersed revealing Blastoise's new form. He had cannon on both of his arms, and one above his head. "Well were playing it like this now, are we?" Smirked Lucas, "Charizard Mega Evolve! Mega Charizard X!" Charizard transformed into a black and blue version of himself with a flaming blue beard. "Let's show them our power, Charizard! Secret weapon time, use Return!" Charizard's body glowed in bright clear powerful energy, and punched Blastoise in face with enough force to shatter bone. Blastoise fell to the ground, completely KO' ed. Zeke returned him to his Pokéball.

"Wow, Lucas won almost flawlessly," Said Darren. "Choke, ma," Agreed a Machoke, who was lying down on the lower bunk of Darren's bunk bed. "I can't wait to become a Pokémon trainer and win the national championship! It'd be awesome!" Darren said, "Just a few more days… just wait, then I'll be a Pokémon trainer!"


End file.
